


It's Nice to Know

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being an ‘old married couple’ is a very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nice to Know

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge #04 "romance genre"
> 
> (the title comes from the song "Do You Love Me?" from "Fiddler on the Roof")

It was dark by the time Arthur was able to leave the Ministry, so he Apparated to a spot just outside his shed.

The Burrow was unusually quiet, the only light coming from the kitchen window. He knew Molly must have waited up for him. Part of him wished she hadn’t— she worked hard, and hardly got the time to rest. But another part of him liked the domesticity of returning home to his wife at the end of the day.

Arthur opened the kitchen door, slowly to prevent it squeaking, and stopping in the doorway, just looking.

Molly sat beside the fire, knitting needles flashing in her hands. There were two plates, untouched, on the table behind her, no doubt under one of her excellent warming spells. Arthur’s stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since a very early lunch, and Molly looked up.

“Arthur!” she said, putting away her knitting and hurrying over to give him a quick kiss.

He caught her hand, tugging her into a deeper kiss. Molly fit perfectly against his side, returning the kiss with equal passion. When they finally broke for air, she smiled at him, flushed and happy.

“I’m certainly not complaining,” she said, “but what was that for?”

“Just being you, Mollywobbles,” said Arthur. His arms were still around her waist, her palms flat on his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Arthur,” Molly replied, leaning over to kiss the first place she could reach, which happened to be just below his ear.

He pulled back to kiss her properly again. “You’re too good to me, Molly,” he said. “I don’t know how you’ve put up with me all these years.”

“Arthur…”

“You’ve given me so much, when we’ve always had so little. You work so hard, Molly, and I wish I could show you how amazing you are.”

“Arthur Weasley, you ridiculous man,” she said, with great affection. “What do you think that was just now? We’re neither of us as young as we used to be. And after twenty-five years and seven children, you still come home and kiss me like we’re newlyweds. That’s more than enough to show how much you love me, Arthur.”

There was really no other response to that than to kiss her again, so he did.

“Arthur!” she said, when they broke the kiss. “Keep going like this, and it’ll be _eight_ children.”

He grinned. “Molly, my love, did you put the food under one of your warming spells?”

She frowned. “Yes, it’ll be as hot as when I made it and— Oh!”

Arthur caught her around the waist and playfully spun her toward the stairs. “Then it’ll keep until later, won’t it?

Molly smiled. “I imagine it will. Why?”

“Because, suddenly, I’m not so hungry anymore.”

She giggled, and with the firelight dancing on her hair, she looked just like the sixth-year girl he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Come on, then,” Molly said.

“Yes, dear,” said Arthur, and followed her up the stairs.

THE END


End file.
